Tiny Dancer
by nerd67
Summary: {High School! AU} its Dean Winchester's first time at a dance recital. Everything goes as planned until he sees a male dancer in the ballet group. So yeah, dancer!Castiel... Ratings inside. Would love some feedback, still a little new to writing. P.S. I will ALWAYS suck at summaries. Thanks a ton! :)
1. - A Boy -

**Hey guys! So this is a new story- uh obviously and I said I would put the ratings in here so here goes. It is rated M because of mature themes, profanity, homophobia, violence and maybe yes, some smutt in later chapters. Please don't be afraid of all the scary sounding stuff in the ratings, the story really isn't all that angsty, like AT ALL. I am a fucking suck for fluff so thats what you're gonna be dealing with here. There may be some OOC characters but this is an AU, isn't that half the point? ;) Also I'm not exactly sure about how dance recitals work so If I get some details wrong I apologize. I hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Dean POV**

I made my way into the dance hall. I had never been to a recital before. I was more of a cars and rock n' roll kinda guy. I was only here because my cousin Jo had practically begged me to come watch her routine. I was walking into the hall with my a good buddy of mine.

"Garth who are you here for anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, I just come every year. Not for anyone in particular, I just think the dancing is beautiful." I laughed; not many high school boys come to dance recitals for any reason besides seeing all the graceful and leotard clad high school girls. Garth was kind of awkward but it was part of what made him one of my favorite guys. We paid to get in and made our way to a little flower stand in the hall, it was there to buy flowers for your friends or family who danced. I bought two, one for Lisa - we were still good friends - and one for Jo. Garth and I found some good seats, we were about the third row away from the stage. We were looking at the program when I heard some snickers from the row behind us. I didn't have to look behind me to know who it was; that little posse of the biggest shitheads around. The thick headed, British, dark haired member of the group smacked me on the back of the head.

"Hey Winchester, fancy seeing you here. You here to check out that fine little slice, Lisa? I wouldn't mind doing a little tango with her if you know what I me-" I turned to him.

"Crowley you ass! Just shut up! Just because we're not dating anymore doesn't mean you can be a completely perverted piece of shit to her. Move seats, we were here first and I'm not dealing with you, Richard and the rest of you ignorant craps for two hours." Richard beamed.

"It's a free country Dean, we can sit here for as long as we want! And please, call me Dick." Naomi giggled. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. The recital was starting. The first dance was a small group of 6 year olds standing in a line shuffling their feet and doing little hops. I smiled. One little girl was wandering off from the group and making up her own dance moves in the corner. The crowd giggled and "awww"-ed. After that the groups kept getting older and older and better and better. There were groups and solos and all sorts of different dances. Garth was humming along with most of the music and watching contently. The girls were quite talented. Next up was Jo's group, the grade 10's. They were doing a jazz piece. I saw on the program that this one girl Jess was in this group. Oh, I so should have brought Sammy and made him bring her flowers. Those two had been crushing on each other forever. The group walked out onto the stage and took their starting positions - they wore long white shirts with loads of sequins and black shorts. Before the music started there was an applause and I shouted out.

"GO JO!" At the top of my lungs; hopefully louder than the rest of the cheering crowd. The routine began and I watched with pride. Jo was in absolute synch with the other dancers and her moves were perfect. She had the biggest smile on her face. They did a little bit where they lay on the floor and do some kicks. Jo caught sight of me in the crowd and smiled, throwing me a wink. I was laughing as the girls skipped off the stage, finishing their routine. I whooped and hollered like a mad man, I got some weird looks but I couldn't care less. I sat down and a couple more dances passed and the recital over halfway finished.

"And next up is the Grade 11 ballet group." Dean and Garth applauded as the group walked onto the stage. But this wasn't just any group. This group had a boy.

* * *

**There! That chapter was fairly short, but I think most chapters of this story will be - we'll see. As usual I'd love to hear some opinions!**


	2. - Hate Me -

**Here's the second chapter! Sorry this story is starting out so slow!**

* * *

**Cas POV**

I was getting ready backstage for the recital. I pulled on my black shorts and gray muscle shirt. This recital was the worst part about dance. Everyone in this town was about to judge me and hate me and I knew it. When I went to competitions and practice I loved it. I was just another dancer, and I could lose myself in the music. But dancing in front of Lawrence, Kansas? That was different. I wanted to just skip the whole thing but my dance teacher insisted I go every year. 'Prove them wrong' she said. Yeah right. If I danced the best routine of my life they wouldn't give a shit, I'm a boy. My mom had put me in dance when I was very young, she wanted to take me out when I was older, thinking it would be humiliating for me. Well, people sometimes made it that way, but dance had become my passion, and I wasn't about to stop for anybody. My group was up in two dances. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. My friend Meg came up behind me and started to rub my shoulders.

"Hey darling, calm down, you're gonna be awesome." Meg was in my ballet group and she was my dance partner for my duet routine. She was nice but sometimes I think she seemed to forget I was gay. I pulled away.

"I'm fine Meg it's just- well, the people here are so closed minded, they're gonna hate me like every other year." Meg sighed and chuckled.

"Well you know what Clarence? Screw them, just go out there and kick ass like you usually do." I scoffed but smiled just a bit.

"Thanks Meg." I heard applause. One more dance until it was our turn. My stomach dropped. I ran my hands through my hair. I wasn't sure which was a bigger mess at this point, me or my hair. Meg and I did a couple more quick lunges to stretch out our thighs and before I knew it our group was being announced across the speakers. I took one more deep breath and walked out onto the stage with 11 girls. I tried to look at the back wall instead of the crowd as I took my starting position.

* * *

**Balls on a platter! Tiny chapter much?! I promise the next one will be longer!**


	3. - Wow -

**Alright guys, here's chapter 3! btw who watched SPN tonight, holy fucking shit I'm gonna have an actual heart attack.**

* * *

**Dean POV**

My eyes were wide in shock as Samson by Regina Spektor (I had read it on the program) started playing through the speakers and the group started dancing. The guy in the front was that kid from my pre-calculus class! The quiet one with the ocean eyes and sex hair. And he was dancing? In front of the whole town?! That had to take balls I would have never guessed he had. I watched him as the dance went on and he was amazing. Lisa, Ruby and Meg were in this group too but I barely noticed. I couldn't take my eyes off that boy. He movements were fluid and he made dancing look like breathing. His kicks and spins were perfect and he seemed to be leading the group. I didn't know much about dance but I knew he was amazing and I knew I was staring. Thankfully he didn't notice, he seemed to be looking towards the back of the hall. Garth wasn't staring as much as me but that must be because he'd seen the boy dance before. They were almost done the routine when I heard Azazel whispering behind us.

"What a little fucking queer. I bet he gets off on having all the guys watching him prance around in those little fucking spandex shorts." I felt anger boil up in my stomach. The guy should be able to do whatever the hell he wanted! Especially if he was so damn good at it. I whipped around to face Azazel, seething, but trying to keep quiet.  
"Would you mind shutting the fuck up! You ignorant prick-"  
"Oohh, Winchester's getting defensive huh?" Azazel grinned. " Why do you even care?" I just growled.  
"Just shut your fucking pie hole, I'm trying to watch." I turned around and my anger subsided as I was once again mesmerized by the boy. We were close enough to the stage so I could see his calm expression, he was completely in control of his body. His eyes almost closed shut as he slowly moved with the music. The dance ended and I watched him walk back behind the curtains. He was blushing like he had something to be ashamed of and it made me want to reassure him and tell him how good he was. But I can't do that, we don't even talk, that's weird right? A jazz group came on next and I found myself hoping the boy was in it, but no dice. The dance seemed boring compared to the previous so I just tried playing the grade 11's ballet routine over again in my head, but I couldn't quite capture the boy's grace right in my imagination. I was completely in dreamland when the voice came on the speakers again.  
"Okay our recital is coming close to an end, we only have two groups left and next up is a Tango duet, featuring Cas...Casty-eel Novak and Megan Masters."  
OH! That was the boys' name! Or at least an attempt at it.. I'd definitely heard something like it before in pre-calc! The voice went on.

"This routine was student-choreographed by uh, Casty-eel Novak." He and Meg walked onto the stage and I noticed he was blushing again- I think the lady on the speaker really butchered his name. But that wasn't the only thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was that the guy was not wearing a shirt. And that he was well.. fit -another thing I wouldn't have guessed about him. He had a thin waist, but his abdominal, arm, and chest muscles weren't exactly easy to ignore. He was wearing what looked like plain dress pants and bare feet and Meg was in a red dress and heels. I had never really liked Meg and the look she was giving the boy right now was kind of annoying me. He put a hand on her hip and took her other hand in his. Her other hand was placed on his shoulder.

A song I didn't know that had lots of saxophone in it started playing, I didn't bother looking at the program this time. Because the pair had started dancing and wow. It was the best of the night. The way the guy moved was incredible I couldn't decide if I wanted to watch his feet, his twisting torso or his arms, swinging and twirling Meg around the stage. As the dance went on I realized where the real action was; his hips. The way he was circling them as he floated around the floor was almost...hot. If he was a girl I might have been able to say it was really really _really_ hot. I wasn't gay was I? I had never even thought about having thoughts like this until today...what the hell? The dance went on and the boy did some lifts with Meg, holding her in the air, I watched as his muscles became more accentuated with the pressure and his fluffy hair fell in his eyes a bit. I felt like a girl, I was getting hot, practically swooning. Then, Meg and the boy did a move where their hips ever-so-slowly rotated back and forth, and _back and forth_ in synchronization with each other. My eyes were glued to the boy as his backside was facing me and the rest of the audience. He was still fucking swaying his ass around in a way that to me just looked completely _sexual._ I had to make an effort to slow down my breathing. It was like he was trying to grind against the thin air. I actually felt my cock twitch in my pants. **Holy shit**. The dance ended with Meg and the guy with their foreheads touching and their hands on each others hips. I definitely did not wish I was Meg in that moment.. who the fuck was I kidding, I couldn't dance anyways. There was applause and the boy- Casti-eel? pulled away first, quickly walking off the stage. There was one more dance before we could leave, but the boy wasn't in it and I spent the time wondering if I was the only guy in the hall who had near popped a boner watching him.

* * *

**Hurray! So what do you guys think so far? Please let me know if there's anything that needs to be fixed!**


	4. - Hurt Me -

**Sorry this chapter is reeeeally short but I am just nOT OKAY AT ALL HAS ANYONE SEEN THE FUCKING JIBCON PANELS I CANT. MISHA AND JENSEN WERE LIKE HUMPING ON STAGE (and off apparently) AND I JUST AASDDGGHGHHGGHHAAAADHH I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO TURNED ON AND GIDDY IN MY WHOLE LIFE YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THE DAMN GIFS OF THEM SMILING AND ASS GRABBING AND DANCING AND wow. K sorry this is what my blog is for I will shut up now ^_^**

* * *

Cas POV

I panted backstage. It was finally over with. Meg skipped up and hugged me from behind, squealing. Her dress was scratchy on my bare back.  
"You were amazing Cas! See? That wasn't so bad!" I stepped away to grab my shirt, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well I'm just glad it's done. I never have to go again...until next year" I pulled my shirt on and grabbed my water bottle and bag, I just wanted to go home and pass out on the couch. "You did good too Meg, I'll see you at practice tomorrow." I walked out the back door, scanning the parking lot. Great, no sign of my mom, she was always late or forgot about me. She wasn't a cruel lady, she didn't do it on purpose. It was just how she was, very forgetful and busy. I sat on the cement and put my head in my hands, I could probably fall asleep right there . And that's when I heard that red headed tomboy say

"Hey look it's that damn queer!" And then

"Oh my, right you are Naomi, we should teach him a little lesson about what happens to faggots like him." And next thing I knew they were rushing towards me. Normally I could outrun them, but Richard was fairly fast and I was absolutely exhausted. He grabbed me, threw down my bag, and pinned me to the wall.

They had harassed me every year, I was surprised it had taken this long for them to get physical. I tried to fight back but there were four of them holding me down. Azazel punched me in the stomach and I thought I was going to throw up. Naomi whispered and spat to me about what a freak I was and Azazel threw a few more punches, this time to the face. One in the eye and one in the mouth. I could feel blood dripping down my chin when I heard a deep, glorious voice.

* * *

**NOOO CAS! Don't worry everything will be fiiiine... **

**COCKLES COCKLES COCKLES IM SORRY IF IT OFFENDS YOU BUT ITS THE ONLY THING I CAAN THINK ABOUT RIGHT NOW**


	5. - Ass Kicking -

**Okay, just get used to the chapters being ridiculously short I guess... I find it hard to make them very long when I'm switching back and forth between points of view. Unless... should I post a Dean POV and a Cas POV in each chapter?**

* * *

Dean POV

I clapped as the last performance ended. Garth was giving a standing ovation all by himself. We stood up from our seats and waited at the back stage doors until Jo came through, she was still decked out in her sparkly costume and exaggerated make up. When she saw us she ran over and gave us each big hugs. She had that big smile on as usual. Jo was one of my favorite cousins, she always lit up a room.

"Awesome job Jo!" I patted her in the shoulder. "You did amazing!" She giggled.

"See Dean! I told you you should come see me! I'm a natural!" She teased. I chuckled and held her out a pink carnation I had bought at the flower booth.

"Here, I got this for you."

"Awww thanks Dean! You're so sweet! I see Sam didn't come.. Little ass" she laughed.

"Hey, But I did!" Garth awkwardly interjected. Jo giggled,

"Yes you did Garth, you come every year, you are very sweet too" she leaned in, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Garth blushed like a tomato and didn't speak again. Jo and I talked for a bit and then Garth and I said our goodbyes and left. We were walking out of the front doors of the dance hall. I hadn't seen Lisa come out of the stage doors so I didn't bother with giving her the flower I had bought. Garth got in his ancient beast of a vehicle and waved me goodbye. I was parked at the side of the building, so I made my way there as I waved back to Garth.

I was wondering what to do with the extra carnation I had as I walked to my gorgeous impala. I tossed the flower on the dash of my baby and was about to get in when I heard a bunch of yelling behind the dance hall. What the hell? I tried not to slam baby's door as I quickly went to check it out. Turning the corner I saw Crowley and his goons crowding around and tormenting somebody. Fuck. They need their asses kicked. I shouted at them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Its gets funner next chapter, well I sure think so :) As always, reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. - Rescue Me -

**Okey dokey guys! I think I told some of you I would have the next chapter up by Friday-ish... and this is approximately Friday-ish in Canada right now so yaay! I did my last edit on this really late at night so sorry if there's some mistakes. This chapter is a tiny bit longer but really not much. This chapter is basically where the ridiculous cheesy cute stuff begins :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Cas POV

"HEY. What the_ fuck_ is going on over there!?" Crowley and his friends released me for a moment to see who had the guts to interrupt them. As they moved I could see for myself. It was Dean Winchester. The prettiest, most sought after boy in school and now he was running to my rescue. Dean caught sight of me and realized what was happening. He looked absolutely livid.

"You get your filthy fucking hands off of him right now or I swear-!" They were all backing off because they knew better than to challenge him. Dean was ridiculously strong for a grade 12 student, rumor has it he has 'beat the snot' out of several grown men in bar fights.

"Fine Winchester, have your little queer boy, we were almost done with him anyway." sneered Crowley.

"Just because he dances doesn't mean he's gay you pricks!" Dean yelled as they started walking away.

"Uh Dean." I coughed. "Not the best argument... cuz, yeah, I am gay" Dean looked back at me, a little shocked.

"Oh." He actually blushed. Then turned and yelled again. "Well fuck you all anyways!" He screamed at their backs. He span to face me again, his eyes scanning over my bloodied face.

"Oh god. Are you okay?"

"I...I, Uh, I'm..." I was trying to answer but I was really dizzy, my head was spinning and I felt myself stumble. I almost fell over but Dean quickly stepped in, catching me around the waist. The close proximity to Dean was not helping with my wooziness at all. My head was aching and I sagged into his arms. He watched my eyes with his pretty greens. He looked worried as he lowered me slowly to the ground and lay me back against the wall.

"Shit." He mumbled, studying my face and sliding his thumb around under the eye Azazel punched. I winced, it felt bruised. "Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Dean blurted. "Sorry! Um..?"

"Dean, really I'm fine, and its Castiel"

"Ohhhh! Castiel! So that's how you say it!" I raised an eyebrow at him. I didn't think he knew I existed let alone have had troubles figuring out exactly how to pronounce my name. "So.. Castiel do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

"No I'll be fine, my mom is really late but I can just walk home, I will-" Dean interrupted me.

"No way, no way in hell are you walking home like this. I can drive you home, there's lots of room in my baby." Holy shit, Dean Winchester was gonna drive me home in his notorious black beauty. That sounds like a dream. I couldn't accept though. I didn't want to be such a burden and I would probably manage to screw something up.

"Dean no, I'll bleed on the seats, I'm fine walking."

"Cas if you're walking then I'm coming with you. What if you run into Crowley and those assholes again? No, you're staying with me" Dean slid down beside me on the wall throwing little rocks as we continued to argue.

"Dean you don't need to do that, I'll be fine."

"Nope, I am not leaving your side until you are safe and tucked in your little bed, you hear me? I'm responsible for you now. And what's the point of you walking if I have a sexy Chevrolet we can cruise in. You'd probably pass out if you tried to walk anyways. Lets go." Dean pushed himself off the ground and saw my bag sitting on the ground, he threw it over his shoulder. He held out his big hands in offering to help me up. I hesitated but took his hands and he pulled me to my feet. I tried to breathe normally as he put his arm around my waist 'in case I decide to fall again' and we made our way to the impala.

* * *

**Alright! So there it is! Whatdya think? ^_^ Thanks for reading! **

**BTW**

**WHO SAW THE FINALE THE OTHER DAY HOLY FUCK**


	7. - Uh Oh -

**Holy shit guys, Thank you all so much for the responses! It really inspires me to keep writing like bless you all seriously. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**Dean POV**

When I saw it was the dancing boy they were beating up on I wanted to rip their throats out. For some reason I felt like I needed to protect him, I was absolutely and completely pissed off. I think they could see it in my eyes too because they backed off pretty fast. I yelled at them as they walked away, making a bit of a fool of myself but whatever I was pissed.

I turned to the boy and he looked like he was about to fall over. Which- he did and I caught him. He looked pretty hurt, I was scared. Maybe I held him too long as I set him down to rest on the ground but I don't think he noticed. I finally found out his name was_ Castiel_ and I essentially forced him to let me drive him home. I was walking him to the car with an arm around his waist -to keep him standing of course- when I realized that he was almost half a foot shorter than me. And that was normal of course, I was already over 6 feet tall. It just surprising to me because on stage next when he was performing his presence was overwhelming, he looked larger than life.

But I kind of liked being taller than him. Seeing him look up at me with his wicked blue eyes was um, for lack of a better word, adorable. I opened the shotgun door for him and helped slide him in, making my way to the other door, hopping in the drivers side and slipping the key in the ignition. I was about to start the car but I glanced over to Castiel and he had blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Shit!" I leaned over and wiped some of the blood away with my thumb. Almost successfully ignoring the fact that he had the fullest, roundest, pinkest lips I'd ever seen. "Man, I can't drive you home like this. Your mom will hate me forever. Just let me help clean you up a bit."

I leaned over and grabbed some napkins from the glove box and asked Castiel if he had any water, he nodded his head and fetched it out of his bag. I poured some water of the napkin.

"Okay, lean this way Castiel." So he did and his face was so close. God, his lips were just _thick_ and I could get away with staring because I was being the fixer-upper. "Open your mouth please." So he did and I could feel his hot breath on my face as I wiped at the corner of his mouth, washing the blood away. I washed at his chin, where there were some small bloody smudges.

"Close your eyes." I swiped over his right eye - the bruised one - as gently as I could. He was bleeding a bit from his eyebrow. My heart was beating so fast and when I pulled away I found that I just really wanted to keep touching his face. But not with a wet, bloody napkin. With my fingers and my palms. I wanted them to slide across his face and really feel how soft his skin was. _Holy Shit._

But instead of doing all that I forced myself to pull away and throw the napkin in a plastic bag. "All done."

What was happening? Could one boy possibly turn me gay in a couple of hours? Cuz fuck, that's what it felt like... Nah, that wasn't it, he was just a good looking guy. I must be just curious or horny or something. I cleared my throat and started up the impala. Bob Dylan's Crazy Love played softly out the speakers and Castiel sighed happily, -I think he liked the song- and leaned against the window. I noticed the white carnation sitting in the middle seat. I picked it up.

"Hey Uh, Cas." he turned to face me, tilting his head. God was that ever cute. No it definitely wasn't. I looked down at the floor. Fuck, why was I blushing?

"Do you want this flower? I just realized I had an extra one and if you don't get it I'll probably forget about it and it will just die. But look, you don't have to take it if you don't want to it's just that I thought you deserved it and I really liked your dancing, well actually I think you're probably the best dancer I've ever seen and I noticed that you didn't have any flowers and I'd just thought- I'd like for you to have it and-" Shit, I was rambling and I was still holding the flower up to him like an idiot. But Cas was actually beaming.

"Yes Dean, I would love a flower. Did you know out of all the years I've been dancing I have never got one single flower, because maybe most people think flowers are supposed to be for girls but then I suppose you are not most people." Oh god. He was giving me this look that made my insides tickle. He looked at me like I was something profound and wonderful, not some macho, dumb, high school kid. "But I think they are very beautiful" He continued "and you are very kind for giving this to me. Thank you Dean." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Awesome... I mean, your welcome." I stuttered and backed out the Impala.

* * *

**Wow, that felt even 60X cheesier than usual, I should probably maybe slow it down a bit. I feel like this is pretty unrealistic? Meh, fuck it, I don't know if I can stop**


	8. - Drive Me -

**AHH! SORRY LAST NIGHT I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED CHAPTER 8 FROM THE WRONG STORY LAST NIGHT! HERES THE REAL ONE!**

* * *

** WOW SORRY GUYS ITS BEEN WAAAAY TOO LONG SINCE IVE POSTED A CHAPTER! School has just been really crazy lately, finals are in less than a week, I had a group of 6 year old gymnasts to get ready for a performance, work at the pool and WAHH. Things have just been over all nuts, but here's your dose of cheesy, crappy destiel AU from me. :) Thanks for all reviews, favs and follows! **

* * *

**CAS POV**

I smiled like an idiot out the impala window. Dean had just given me a flower and he'd said he liked my dancing and he was taking me home. We pulled out of the parking lot. Dean asked me which way to turn and I told him left.

I was actually slightly nervous about him seeing my house, we weren't the richest family. We didn't have the best living but we did good enough. Whereas Deans family must have been very well off financially. Dean had his beautiful car and sharp leather jackets, but me; I walked or took the bus to school and I have trouble affording my dance outfits. My house was about ten minutes away now.

I snuck a look at Dean. Wow, I found I liked it when he drove. It was hard to explain, but for some reason he just looked amazing in that car; so confident with his strong hands on the wheel and his face lit in the setting sun. No. Stop. God Castiel stop. I told myself to look away but my body didn't listen. He was beautiful. Castiel NO. _Dean has been a so wonderful and friendly, don't ruin it by going all goo-goo eyes at him_. Straight people always hated it when you thought of them that way. But I couldn't help it!...But he"ll think I'm creepy, he'll be never talk to me again!

I continued internally arguing with myself, caught up in my own head. Apparently I still had my eyes fixed on Dean's face and he seemed to have noticed. He chuckled. I must have looked fairly comical with my brows all scrunched up and my face pouting at the conflict that was going on in my brain. Dean lifted a hand from the wheel and waved it in front of my face.

"Helllooo? Castiel, Are you there?" I snapped back into reality, quickly looking back to the window to hide my blush. Dean chuckled again. "Sorry to snatch you out of wonderland but you kinda zoned out on my face." I kept my eyes on the houses outside, he wasn't exactly helping my blush go away.

"Dean, I'm sorry,... for staring. That's very rude of me." I allowed myself to look at him again, he was actually smiling for some reason.

"Well I can't blame you Castiel." I tilted my head, confused. He motioned to his face "I mean who could deny a chance to get a good look at this." He teased. I forced out an awkward chuckle and I had to face back to the window as my face glowed with red again. The car was silent except for the music, which had switched to Night Flight by Led Zeppelin. I could hear Dean tapping on the steering wheel and I smirked. Cute...NO.

We were about halfway to my house and starting to get into a bad neighbourhood. My neighborhood. I directed Dean to turn at the next intersection then drive straight the rest of the way. To break the silence Dean brought up the topic of school. He told me that we were in the same pre-calculus class (like I hadn't noticed). He was marvelling at how I got so good at math that I was in a grade 12 class.

"It's amazing" Dean said. "I'm barely passing that class and you're probably kicking all us older kids in the ass!" I smiled, flattered.

"Dean it's really not that impressive it just comes naturally to me." I said shrinking into my seat in shyness and delight. No one ever complimented me like that. They just got mad that I 'heightened the teachers expectations of everyone else'. Dean gave me an incredulous look.

"Well I think it is, my god Castiel, you've got everything. You- you're smart, you're an amazing dancer, you've got that uh, face of yours. Not to be weird, just you know what I mean... with the eyes and the cheekbones and big pink l-." Dean cleared his throat. It was strange seeing him stutter through a conversation like this. He was usually well composed. "Jesus, I just mean like...ahem, the girls- er.. the guys must love you." I raised my eyebrows and my stomach fluttered. Dean really thought all that about me? I wanted to sit and mull over the fact in my brain but I pulled myself together and answered him instead.

"Well, not really. There's not many guys like me in Lawrence, Kansas, Dean. I've only ever had one boyfriend. His name was Balthazar, he was alright but we ended up breaking it off."

"Oh. Why?" Dean asked, eyes on the road.

"Well I just didn't think he wanted something long term, like I did. It was like he thought our relationship was a game and I was tired of it. I believe in love, Dean. I don't think relationships are just fun and jokes, even in high school. I want someone who can really commit."

"Oh." Dean looked like he was thinking hard. "Well I hope you find someone who realizes your worth and wants to keep you forever too." I had no clue what to say to that besides "Thanks." So it was a good thing we were almost at my house. "Dean, my house is right up there, the one with the grey roof." Dean nodded and pulled up beside the sidewalk and turned off the car.

* * *

**There ya go, a bit longer than usual to make up for the ridiculous hiatus-ish-ness. I hope you liked!**


	9. - Solid Name -

**Hey guys! I was able to crank out a pretty quick chapter, so I hope you like it! It didn't turn out near how I expected it to! Heheh. **

* * *

**DEAN POV**

Cas' neighborhood looked pretty sketchy. I didn't like the fact that he sometimes walked to school through here. Or even the fact that he walked from his doorstep to the bus stop. He pointed out his house and I pulled up to the sidewalk. His house looked old but it also looked...interesting. I turned off my baby and Castiel did that little head tilt that he does.

"Dean, you needn't turn your car off. I am perfectly capable to walk down the sidewalk by myself and you can be on your way."

"Nah. Castiel, I'm coming with you." Castiel looked surprised and guilty.

"Dean please, you've already done too much for me already today. You don't have to do this. Don't you have other, more important things to attend to?" I smiled.

"Not really short stuff. And I wasn't kidding when I said I staying with you until you were safe and tucked in your bed." Cas' mouth opened and closed a few times before he retorted.

"Well, that's just illogical Dean." I shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I said it. And I stay true to my word." I stepped out of the impala, shutting the door and pocketing the keys. Castiel gathered his stuff and stepped out too as I walked around the car and over to his side. I stood close to him so that our arms and hands brushed as we walked up his sidewalk. Because he was probably in shock and at a loss of blood, he could fall at any time right? His gravel voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Dean, I must warn you, my mother has a most... enthusiastic personality. She can be overwhelming sometimes." Enthusiastic? What the hell did he mean by that?

"Alright." When we arrived at his doorstep, Castiel grabbed a hidden key from inside the birdhouse on his porch and let us in. When we stepped in the house the atmosphere completely changed. It was clean but cluttered. I suddenly could smell home-baking and the walls were littered with paintings and bright colors. There were beads in the doorways and The Beatles could be heard blasting throughout the house. My mouth was almost gaping when a woman came around the corner with a pencil behind her ear, humming and swaying her hips to the music, stirring a bowl of some sort of batter. Was this his mother?! If so, I could see where Castiel got his voluminous hair from. Hers was long dark and with wild waves, and she was wearing a pink and yellow summer dress. Castiel looked like he wanted to shrink into the corner when the woman realized they were there. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Castiel! You've brought a friend home! Oh my he's soo talll" She precariously set her bowl down on top of some sort of abstract art sculpture and skipped over to us, clasping her hands in delight. "And he's so cute!" She grabbed at my cheeks and squealed. I just stood still and stared at her with wide eyes, a bit shocked. Castiel whined and tried to shoo her away.

"Mom! Stop! Please, We're not five years old, you can't keep doing this to everyone that comes over!" He face-palmed and murmured. "This is why I have no friends." His mom stopped grabbing my face but she was still looking at me like I was an animal in a petting zoo.

"But Castiel, this really looks like a good one! I know a good one when I see one. What's his name?" I composed myself and answered for him, holding out a hand for her to shake.  
"Its Dean." She grabbed my thumb instead of my hand but shook with vigor nonetheless.

"Ahh, solid name. Well! Would you like to dance with me Dean?" I chuckled, but Castiel did not seem so amused. This must have really happened a lot.

"MOM!" Cas shouted in horror. She looked over to him. Only now did she seem to notice Castiel's bruised face. She looked like she was going to faint. She hurried over to him studying his bruises and scrapes.

"Castiel, honey what happened to you!? You poor thing! Come into the kitchen and I'll make you some herbal tea and give you some ice and-" He waved her away.

"Mom I swear I'm okay, I'm fine. Dean fixed me up good." Castiel's mom nodded then beamed wickedly.

"Oh, I bet he did." Castiel gave her an incredulous look then huffed.

"Okay that's it. See you later mom, we're going upstairs." He grabbed my wrist as his mom shouted.

"We'll talk how those bruises got there later hon!" Castiel groaned and dragged me to the staircase. Stumbling away, led by Castiel, I turned to give the nice lady a salute. She smiled and returned the gesture.

* * *

**Woo! So how was that? It was a bit different but, interesting to write :) Reviews are _cherished_ as usual. Thanks for reading and doing all that nice stuff!**


	10. - Mr Perfect Me? -

**Hey guys! So first of all I'd like the thank 'Bob' for the kind words- since I cannot reply to guests ^_^ **

**On another note I'm going to start trying to make the chapters longer! I'll see if I can get AT LEAST 1000 words in each time I update :) Because like wow, I realized we're on the 10th chapter AND ITS STILL THE SAME DAY AS THE 1ST DEAR LORD. Also a lot of you seemed to like Castiel's mom so I got a bit more of her in here :) Anyways I really hope you guys like the update! Read on!**

* * *

**CAS POV**

I dragged Dean away from my mother as fast as I could. _God_, this was so embarrassing. I knew my mother meant well but sometimes she made me want to crawl under a blanket and never come out again. I pulled Dean up the stairs, into my room, and he took a seat on the edge of my bed. I ran my hands through my hair.

"I apologize Dean. The um, attack my mother attempted on your face was completely unnecessary. She just gets excited sometimes- this is what I was talking about when I warned you earlier. I hope you aren't too-"

Dean cut me off. "Castiel! It's fine! I swear its fine. I think I like her. Like really, I mean, you don't get to see such care-free, happy people everyday." He gave me a reassuring smile "She's nice, great actually."

"Oh." I took a deep breath, relieved. "Many people who have come here before quickly become annoyed. Forgive me for 'freaking out' I merely feared you would react the same way. You continue to surprise me with your patience and kindness Dean" -said boy looked down at his hands and chuckled.

"Its no big deal. Jesus, you make me sound like a damn saint Castiel." he said.

I shrugged, sitting down on the bed beside him. "Well you practically are." I nudged him, teasing a little. "I can see it now: Saint Dean. You could look wonderful in a nun's coif and veil. It would be quite the sight." Dean laughed, warming my insides. I did not often make people laugh. I was usually too quiet, but Dean made me feel comfortable enough to talk more. "But anyways, seeing as how it's only..." I leaned behind Dean so I could see the alarm clock on my side table "...8 o'clock I'm not going to be 'safe and tucked in my bed' anytime too soon- should we find something to pass the time?" Dean nodded.

"Sure thing. I vote we go back downstairs and check out what your mum has been cooking up." He grinned. I groaned.

"Deeean, can't we just watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds like a plan, but you know what would go great with a movie?"

"What?"

"Some of your moms' fresh, home baking" He drawled out in an overdone Western accent imitation. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, we'll go down there, grab some food and come right back up okay?" Dean fist pumped, but before he could get ahead of himself I quickly interjected."Um, but could I first take a fast shower and change?" I was still in my sweaty dance costume.

"Yeah of course, its your house, I'll just uhh, sit here then I guess."

"Well you could- hmmm. You could look through the CD's on my desk? See if you can find anything you like?" Dean seemed intrigued by this.

"Ooh, yeah, I'll do that, I bet Mister Perfect doesn't have such perfect taste in music." Mister Perfect? Dean got up and started browsing as I grabbed my Superman PJ bottoms, new boxers and an old t-shirt. I hurried off to the bathroom beside my bedroom and quickly stripped down. By the time the water was on and the right temperature I heard music booming from my room. I hopped in the shower and noted it was Cherry Pie by Warrant. I tried to make my shower quick, so I wouldn't leave Dean waiting too long. I danced as I toweled off, swinging my hips back and forth then getting dressed. The song had stopped and when I went back over to my room it looked like Dean was about to change the CD. He heard me walk in and looked up at me, eyes widening and then flicking up and downs. It almost seemed like he was checking me out but he wouldn't. My wet hair in my face wasn't allowing me to see properly.

"Oh hey, that was quick." Dean said, his voice squeaking a bit.

"Yeah, so how do you rate the music collection Dean?"

"It's perfect you asshole... Now let's go get some food!"

I laughed. Dean hurried out of my room and down the stairs motioning for me to come with him and I did. He followed his nose into the kitchen where my mother was finishing up some sort of goodies- prancing around the kitchen in her bare feet. My eyes actually crinkled up at the outer corners as I watched Dean interact with my mom.

"Hey Mrs.-uhhh?"

"It's Novak dear, but please, call me Lilly Ann."

"Solid name Lilly Ann. What's cookin?" He peered over her shoulder as she pulled some tarts out of the oven. She giggled.

"Apple tarts from scratch. My goodness, give me some space. You're like a hungry housedog badgering for table-scraps, don't they ever feed you at home?" She joked.

Dean's eyes widened at the little pastries. "Oh man, not like this." He reached for one but she slapped his hand away.

"Just wait a minute boy, you'll burn yourself!" It made me a little giddy how Dean had already made himself so at home in my house. _Dean Winchester_. In my house- and we were gonna watch a movie together_. _His heterosexuality was a damn shame- this could almost be like a date if it wasn't for his unfortunate straightness. Dean blew and fanned at the tarts.

"How long do I gotta wait Lilly Ann?! I'm dyin here!"

"Go sit at the table and count to one hundred. You're crowding up my kitchen space." Dean quickly did as she said.

"Onetwothreefourfivesixseveneightnineteneleventwel ve-"

"Slower."

"One two three four five six.-"

"Slower."

"Oooone... ttwoo... tthreee."

"Alright, just come here, I'll grab you a plate so you can get upstairs as they cool." Mom got a plate and used her oven mitts to fill it with hot tarts while Dean stood beside her, drooling. I thought that we could use some drinks with the snacks. I opened up the fridge.

"Dean would you like a soda? Water? Milk?" He looked over to me.

"Hmmmm, do you have Mountain Dew?"

"Yep"

"Yesss, not everybody has the good stuff you know. I would love some of that." I grabbed two bottles of Mountain Dew while mom handed Dean the plate.

"Now you boys get out of my hair, I know you're here for my baking not my company" She teased. Dean clapped her on the shoulder.

"You're the best Lilly Ann!"

"Yeah yeah, thank you thank you, skitter off boys, before I put you to work." We whipped around and scurried off at the threat of chores. Dean carried the plate up the stairs like it was stolen treasure. I followed again, smiling. We made our way into my room and Dean flopped down on my single bed. He lay on his back, setting the plate of tarts on his stomach and the Mountain Dew at his side. I sat down beside the small TV at the foot of my bed, sorting through my DVD's, trying to find something Dean would want to watch.

* * *

**So thats the new chapter! Woo! U like, U like? I made it souper-dooper longer than the others. Would you like longer chapters like this one that would take longer to write? Or shorter, more frequent ones like before? Opinions are loved, please share them ^3^**


	11. - Starship Enterprise -

**Alright! Hey guys! So first of all I'd like to say thanks to a guest who liked the last chapter! There was only one so you know who you are :D Okay, in other news this chapter is like over 2000 words! I don't even know how I did it ^_^ I don't have much else to say today so uhhh.. read on!**

* * *

**Dean POV**

"Uhm, Dean what genre of movies do you like?"

"Oh you know, the regular; comedy, action, blah blah blah."

"I'm afraid I do not have much of that type, I have mostly Disney movies and Sci-Fi."

"That's alright, just pop in one of your favorites." Cas blushed, probably embarrassed about his taste in movies.

"Hmm, Well I uh... I really like Star Trek but I fear you would not enjoy the movies. You have not even seen the numerous television series."

"Well that sounds dorky." I smiled as he awkwardly shuffled through his star trek collection with flushed cheeks. Dorks are so cute."But thats okay. I guess we could just watch the series or whatever first?" Castiel seemed to get a massive amount of delight from this.

"Ah, Great! But Dean, you know, that would take a lot longer than one night."

"Well, then maybe we could do this again sometime..." I asked, shifting on the bed nervously- What if Castiel didn't want me to come back? I had kinda just invited myself into his house on the notion that I 'see him safe and tucked in bed' or something. Shit, come to think of it I bet I came off as creepy, like really creepy.

But thankfully Castiel actually beamed, clasping his hands in excitement. "Excellent! I recommend we start with the original series or the next generation! Where would you like to start?" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uhh, whichever came first." Castiel held up a DVD.

"So the original series, perfect." I rolled my eyes, suppressing a chuckle. What a big huge nerd. He slid the burned DVD into the player and leaned back against the footboard of his bed, clutching the remote. I frowned. Didn't he want to sit up on the comfy bed? With me?

"Castiel, what're you doing down there? Aren't you gonna sit up here? Don't you want some apple tarts? I can't eat these all! Well I could but-"

"Oh, yes of course Dean, I can do zat." He giggled "I just didn't think there was enough room. My bed is rather tiny."

"Aw nonsense, we can make it work, You can't sit on the carpet the whole time- especially in your own room." Castiel hesitated but agreed.

"Alright then Dean, just let me grab my glasses- I'm a bit nearsighted." He walked over to his desk to grab his glasses and when he slipped them on I just- _damn_. They were black, thick rimmed- and let's just say he did **_not_** look ugly in em. I think I'd seen him wear them before at school but I had never actually taken a _real_ good look. Son of a bitch I couldn't stop staring. I zoned out for a bit and I hope he didn't notice me watching him bend over to grab the remote from the floor. The little TV lit up the profile of his face and I got a not completely unwelcomed view of his ass in those damn loose cotton Superman pajamas. Nerd kink. I had it. Unf, Castiel was one sexual intellectual-

"Dean are you alright?" Castiel was doing the damn eye squint, head tilt at me. Fuck. Back to the real world. The real world where I definitely was _**not **_gay for a kid I had barely talked to until today. I shook myself out of the trance. This kid was always tripping me up it was weird.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm good, come sit." I patted the bed beside me, scooting over a bit to make room for Castiel. He walked over and lay down on his back beside me, and tucking his legs under the covers. I stayed on top though. Today had been a gay enough day, I wasn't about to get under the covers with the source of this problem. "You want an apple tart?" I held one out to him.

"Sure." He said taking it out of the little tin thing and taking a few small bites. I grabbed one and stuffed the whole thing through my lips, the filling was the perfect temperature now and holy shit.

It was one of the best things I had ever put in my mouth.

"WELL FUCK ME SIDEWAYS- THESE ARE AMAZING! THEY'RE LIKE TINY LITTLE PIES!" Castiel laughed and I stuffed another one into my mouth, making my cheeks fill up and he started laughing even harder. He tried talking between laughs.

"Dean!..." He giggled "...yYou... you look like a... a hairless monkey!" I gave him a goofy smile, crossed my eyes and pulled my ears to complete the 'monkey' look. He was killing himself now, clutching his stomach. His laughs echoed through the room and I grabbed the remote because I didn't think he would be able to function for a bit. I selected and pressed play on the first episode while Castiel took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. After losing his shit and laughing even harder a few times he eventually succeeded.

The episode started with a really terrible animation of a spaceship flying through space. And I mean like_ really_ terrible. I turned to Castiel with a '_wtf'_ face. He just whispered "Shhh, it's not about the graphics."

Okay... I turned my gaze back to the TV. There was a voice, talking about a captain's log and a Vulcan called Spock. I knew who that was, hell, everybody knew who that was- nerdy stuff was kind of popular in its own weird way. After the voice introduced what was going on in the 'starship enterprise' there was a small introductory thing. It was the shitty space animation again, but this time there was a voice.

"Space. The Final Frontier." As the voice continued Castiel seemed to get very excited over this crappy little scene. I shrugged. Its a nerd thing I guess.

The episode continued on and after Castiel leaned over and whispered in my ear to 'you'll enjoy it more if you just keep an open mind', I found that I actually enjoyed it. Some of the acting was overdone and everything was just of a general lower quality than the shows we have now but there was just something about it that was so _good _and real. Maybe I could get into this.

Later in the episode Spock had an argument with Bones. Castiel and I laughed at the terrible fight-acting. Sometimes I watched him more than the show. The corners of his big blue eyes would crinkle up as he laughed and his perfect white teeth would gleam.

The episode ended and we decided to watch another one. Then another. Then another until Kirk and Spock had another one of their funny little moments and I listened for his laughing but heard silence. My eyebrows furrowed, and I turned. Oh.

He was sleeping. He was on his side, facing the wall with his lower half under the covers and his head resting on his hands. I should probably leave now. Cas started fidgeting in his sleep. He made a small sleepy sound and rolled towards me. He was blindly searching for something with his hands, still asleep.

I checked the clock on Cas' little bedside table, it's 11:30. I was just about to get up and off the bed when I felt something touch my hand, then wrap around it. I looked back to Castiel, turns out the unconscious boy had decided my hand seemed like the best option for a pillow. He pulled it towards himself and nuzzled his head into my it. He settled down a bit, taking a deep breath and making a contented sound.

Shit. Now if I leave I'll wake him up. I felt Castiel's warm sleeping breaths on my hand and my stomach shifted. I guess I'll just let him sleep for one more episode. I still didn't end up watching most of the episode though because Castiel was pretty amusing in his sleep. He sometimes slept with his mouth open and he was always shifting and mumbling. I think once I heard him say something like 'hey. hmmm hey assbutt.'. I tried not to laugh so I wouldn't wake him up.

The episode ended an I decided it was really time for me to go. My hand was getting numb and I think Castiel might have drooled on it a bit. It was getting very late too. I grabbed the remote with my free hand and paused the continuous stream of star trek. I took my warm bottle of mountain dew and tried to slowly trade Castiel for my hand. It sort of worked and he let go of my hand as he tried laying his head on the bottle. He made an unhappy noise and decided he would rather lay on the regular pillow. Castiel grabbed at the covers, unsuccessfully trying to pull up them to cover him. I tiptoed my way over to his side of the bed, my own words playing through my head. 'safe and tucked in your bed'.

Jesus Christ, I was gonna tuck him in. I tried rearranging his pillows as best I could without waking him. I gently pulled his dark red covers up to his neck. I tucked some of the blanket under his body like I used to do to Sammy when dad wasn't home. There. Now he was all covered up and precious.

People always looked beautiful when they slept, no matter the gender they were. All you could see poking out of the covers was his face a few fingers that were curled over the top of the blankets. I could see some of the scratches on his face from earlier today and his bruises which, with time, had turned purple and green. The lines of his face were smooth, his thick eyelashes were stilled on his cheeks and his hair was even crazier from his rolling around. I subconsciously reached out to run my hand through his soft looking, dark brown poof.

I stopped myself, I can't do that. No. Too gay. Uh. Might wake him up. So I just awkwardly put my hand down and patted the lump of blanket there his knee was.

"Night Cas." I said to the sleeping boy.

Wait, Cas? Where had that come from? A nickname? Maybe I would use it sometime if he liked it_. If_ we really ever do hang out again I guess. I turned around to leave and stopped dead in my tracks.

Castiel's mom was standing there with the biggest smile on her face. Son of a bitch! How long had she been standing there? I walked out the room, shutting the door behind me. She was smirking at me as we walked down the stairs. When far we were enough so that we would not wake Castiel I started trying to explain.

"I, uh..how long were you- I was just- I,.. I don't mean to be-" She put a finger up to my lips.

"Sshh. Its fine Dean. It all fine." She would not stop smiling "But here, before you go, follow me." I licked my lips as she led me into the kitchen. She grabbed a tupperware container from the counter, handing it to me. I opened the container and sniffed the inside. Ugh god yes, it was the apple tarts. Castiel's mom tapped the lid. "Take those home with you hon."

"Oh god bless you Lilly Ann." She smiled.

"Its no problem, I'm mainly only giving them to you because if I send that container home you're gonna have to come back to return it." She winked. "I want to see you back in this house boy. You're a good kid. Now be on your way, have a safe drive home." I turned to leave but she wasn't done.

"Oh wait! Come back for a sec!" She whispered hurriedly. She grabbed a piece of paper and a feather pen from a little drawer and started jotting something down. "Here is our phone number, please call me when you get to your house so I know you got home safe. And then after that just call anytime you want." I took the piece of paper and tucked it in my jeans.

"Thanks." I said. "Thanks for everything, See ya!"

"Bye!" We exchanged salutes and I made my way back to the porch and out to my Impala.

I hopped in my baby, smiling and putting the tarts in the shotgun seat. I took one out to eat on the road as I started my car, welcomed by the sound of her sexy sexy engine.

* * *

**WTF I CANT HELP FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU CAME ON THE RADIO AS I WAS WRITING THIS I'M GONNA FUCKIN DIE. TWIST N SHOUT ANYONE!? FUUUUUCK. **

_**ANYWAYS**_

**What did_ yooouuuu _think?**


	12. - Social Interactions And Me? -

**AAAAAH OMG I woke up to a shit-ton of really awesome reviews the morning after I posed the last chapter! ****Special thanks to Gustin azza, who reviewed like EVERY CHAPTER within less than an hour. Also t**hanks to my guest reviewers for this chapter: 'guest' and 'Bob'

**And CRIKEY guys, sorry for the wait! Dear lord! I thought I would be able to write lots right after my last exam. But it turns out I had completely underestimated how busy I would be getting ready for my sisters grad and going to my sisters grad and going to other grad parties and blah blah blah. But here's another chapter; its not the greatest but its something, yeah?**

* * *

**CAS POV**

I woke up feeling slightly less mobile than usual. Hmm, strange. The blankets were stuck underneath me and I was very warm. I squirmed around a bit until they loosened. Why was..oh my.

I gasped. Suddenly the events of yesterday came flooding back into my head. OH GOD. Dean Winchester had been watching Star Trek with me?! Had that been a dream?! No, my dreams were never that clear. No no no no, I had fallen asleep with him here! When did he leave? What had happened? Damnit! I'm such an ugly sleeper, I probably snored and drooled I bet he thinks I'm disgusting UGGGH.

My life sucks

I shimmied the rest of the way out of my bedsheets and walked downstairs for breakfast.

Oh nice, it looked like dad was home. He had worked later than usual last night. He was already fully dressed in a plaid button down and dress pants. He was making eggs on the stove and it smelled amazing. If anyone was a better cook than my mom, it was my dad. But I guess if anyone was a better cook than my dad, if would've been my mom. I could never really decide who won that contest. Dad made amazing meals while mom was more gifted the the sweets department.

I walked in and sat at the table. "Good morning dad. Mom was being embarrassing again last night." Dad just chuckled.

"Oh Castiel, I've told you before, she's not being embarrassing she's being fun!" I just huffed. "You're such a teenager." Dad smiled. "So in order for you to be embarrassed, I'm guessing you brought a friend home?"

"Yeah."

"Were they nice?"

Mom came rushing out of the bathroom or from who knows where in her housecoat and sat down at the table, gushing. "Oh is _he_ _ever_ nice! He's got a strong jawline and personality. My goodness, Castiel has caught himself quite the fish!"

UGH! "MOM. I didn't 'catch myself any fish'! He'll probably never talk to me again. He was just giving me a ride home and then, through a strange chain of events, ended up visiting."

...Well he did say he would watch Star Trek with me...but that was probably just a spur of the moment agreement to make things less awkward and I wasn't telling my parents that. I looked up to mom.

She was looking at me really weird. "I don't know Castiel. That boy seemed _pretty_ fond of you." What the hell was she talking about, Dean and I had just been interacting like normal human beings. Did she see something I didn't?

"What are you talking about?"

Mom giggled. "He'll be back. I can just tell. Its a mom thing."

I rolled my eyes._ Moms_ and their '_mom things_', sheesh.

Dad came back into the conversation, setting a gorgeous looking omelet down on the table and sitting down "So he's cute?"

"DAD!"

"What? I'm just curious!" My parents had always been super supportive of my sexuality ever since the day I came out. But sometimes, like many things; they overdid it. They always had their eye out for a hot piece of male ass for me to date and it got a little annoying at times. Whenever I had guy friends it always came down to this.

"Its not like that...hes not..."

"Thats not what I asked you Castiel." Dad cut me off. "I asked you if he was cute." Mom and dad stared at me expectantly.

I blushed the shade of a ripe tomato. They had caught me red handed. Or red faced you might say. Dad smiled and mom flailed her hands around and there was this look of excitement in her eyes that kind of scared me a little.

"Please talk to him at school tomorrow Castiel! This could be such a good thing for you! He seems like a great guy, just give this a shot! You could be really great umm friends!" Mom begged as dad cut the omelet into three with a spatula and flopped a piece down on each of our plates. I took a bite.

"And why does me thinking he's cute require me to take such actions? Its not that big of a deal." I tried to shrug it off. "Lots of people are cute. " Lie. I was fairly picky.

Mom was trying to calm herself down but failing miserably. "Because he thinks you're cute too! Maybe he won't admit it to you, or maybe even to himself but he adores you!"

The thought lit a flicker of hope inside me. "And how do you know this? 'Mother's intuition' again?"

Mom averted her eyes. "Uh, yep. Just mother's intuition." She was a terrible liar but I didn't push the subject further. Dad cut back in.

"You know what? I think your mother is right. Cute or not, from what I'm hearing, this boy seems like a great person to get to know. Having a real friend would be good for you. You spend too much time in the house, you need to get out in the world and make mistakes. Have fun, learn from your experiences."

I grunted and continued to eat my delicious breakfast.

"Just think about it." Mom said with her mouth full, she was scarfing down her omelet now. Once it was all stuffed in her mouth she got up and set her dish in the washer.

"What's got you all in a hurry?" I called as she hurried down the hall.

"Your father and I have singing lessons at 11! Its Sunday! And I need to get dressed!" She paused for a second. "Or I could just go in my housecoat..."

"Mom!"

She giggled. "Alright alright, I'll go get dressed then." I turned to dad.

"Tell me again why you guys are learning Tibetan throat singing together?"

"Its a bonding experience." My father said. Then he got up to brush his teeth and they were out of the house within minutes.

So that left me home alone. I thought about what my parents had said. Maybe I could talk to Dean tomorrow. Heaven knows I'd love to be around him more often. But heaven also knows I don't love being humiliated at school. I've had enough humiliation for a lifetime. Besides, Dean was always around his friends and he probably wouldn't want to even associate with me in front of them. 'No.' I decided. I wasn't going to talk to Dean. I was perfectly content going through life with technology and literature as my companions. Well, I did have a few friends at school but they were more like acquaintances. No one close enough to bring home except maybe for a school project. That's the way it had always been I didn't see why it should change now.

I started making a mental list of all the things I could do with my day. Alone. I had no homework...I could watch a show? play xbox? practice dancing? uhhm... read? Yeah. I'll read.

I ran upstairs to grab my copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' then back to the living room. We were reading this book as a novel study in english class and I was enjoying it very much. I flopped down on my favorite chair; a big, black bean-bag right next to the window. I fluffed it up and settled into it, criss crossing my legs and opening my book in my lap.

I sighed happily, this was so nice. The chair was warm from the sun shining down on it and the house was silent save the quiet murmuring of the 80's music station on the kitchen radio. No exhausting social interactions and awkwardness, just me and my book.

But as I read into my book I found myself getting sidetracked. Instead of concentrating on the words and the story I found my thoughts drifting away to a certain green eyed boy. And well his eyes weren't just green they were incredible. How do you describe Dean's eyes? How do you describe a color so deep? Damnit.

I mentally slapped myself and tried to immerse myself back into the story of the Finches. But to no avail. Dean Winchester and his stupid wonderful self kept interrupting. Whether it was his kindness, his car or his cupid-bow lips; the thought of him would not leave me alone.

Maybe I just needed to do something else. Yeah, something really distracting. Fine. I'll do work. I'll finish up the dishes from breakfast; there wasn't much; just a pan, the spatula, and a few other odds and ends. As I started washing I realized this was a terrible idea. The only thing I could do was think. And you all know how that goes. Freaking Dean Winchester. The job occupied my hands but not my mind. Well then, when I finished I went to watch the Star Trek episodes I had missed when I fell asleep last night. (I'm obsessed, I know) So I padded up to my room, got the TV started and got settled. This was going well, the show had me at full attention. I watched members of the crew interact and analysed their relationship and what the writers were trying to portray to us and it was good. Then there was a funny fight scene and I smiled and looked beside me to see Dean laughing...-

**SHIT**

Maybe I would have to try talking to Dean tomorrow after all.

* * *

**Woo Hoo! So there's the thing. It wasn't that good, almost filler but bleeh. Anyways reviews are always loved yada yada yada you know the drill :) Thanks!**


	13. - Passing Notes -

**So this chapter isn't that great or long but I just wanted to get one out quick because I won't be able to post anything for the next little while cuz I'm going to this wedding thats like 8 hrs away and I have no clue when I'll next have wifi. Thanks for the great reviews as usual! ^_^ You guys keep me writing!**

* * *

**DEAN POV**

I smiled, pulling the impala into the school parking lot. The weather was so nice the school grounds were littered with students. Today was gonna be good despite the fact that it was Monday. I was actually a bit early for once and it was coming close to the end of the year so everyone was getting excited for summer. Certain teachers might even let us work outside on a particularly nice day like this.

I grabbed my books and stepped outside, searching the grounds for the tree where my friends usually sat. I wasn't searching long because the whole group started waving at me like the bunch of idiots they are. I chuckled and made my way over there. Laying against the tree and on the grass were Garth, Jo, Gabriel, Charlie and Sammy. When I got to the tree Garth hopped up and yanked me into a big hug. "Long time no see Buddy! How you doin?"

"Garth, it hasn't even been like two days."

"Well that's long enough for me, Dean Dean." Garth grinned.

"Dean Dean? Gross. Please never call me that again." Garth laughed darkly and teasingly.

"Naw, I think that one might catch on Dean Dean." I rolled my eyes and we sat back down on the ground. Charlie was chatting to Sam about how hot Jessica was and how they totally need to get together and Gabriel had pulled Jo into his lap and was playing with her hair. Then it occurred to me that Gabriel and Castiel had the same last name.I had never given much thought to it because I never really knew Castiel before. I wondered if they were related. It seemed like practically everyone was in this damn small town.

"Gabriel, are you related to Castiel Novak?" I blurted out kind of awkwardly. He looked up from Jo's hair for a moment.

"Yeah, actually we're first cousins. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just curious." I said.

"He's a cool kid, Castiel. Pretty quiet though."

"He's not that quiet."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow."Really? You been hanging out with little Cassie or what?" Everyone in the group was listening now; it wasn't often we hung out with different people. Not because we hated everybody else or something, but because everybody just seemed to have their group own of friends and we had ours. Except for Castiel and a few others who were sort of lone wolves I guess.

"Well yesterday uhh..." It probably wouldn't be the best thing to announce to everybody how he'd gotten the snot beat out of him the other day. "...yeah, we went over to his place after his dance thingy."

"Nice." Gabriel said. "Maybe invite him to sit with us at lunch today. The more the merrier!" Everybody nodded and went back to the conversations they had been having earlier. I chatted with Garth for a few minutes before the bell rang. I made my way to my locker, dropped my books off and grabbed my gym bag. It was kind of nice having Phys-Ed first period because it really woke you up. If I had history or something at the beginning of the day I would probably be out cold before my teacher could say French revolution.

Gym class passed quickly- we played beach volleyball outside in the sand pits. Gabriel was in this class with me and he was pretty hilarious. He was always pulling pranks on the teachers, he was the 'goof of the class kinda guy.' Today's trick? He pumped a little helium into the beach ball. Not enough to make it float away, but enough to make it float down very VERY slowly. Everyone was giggling and pretending to check their watches each time someone bumped the beach ball up into the air. Once the teacher noticed what was going on she walked straight over to Gabriel (she didn't even have to question "who did it' anymore) and gave him a light smack on the back of the noggin before stomping off to deal with the ball situation.

Now though, second class- was Pre-Calculus. With Castiel. I was going to ask Castiel to sit with the gang. My stomach churned, 'I don't need to be nervous' I told myself. I didn't even get nervous around pretty girls. Its not like this boy was the president or something. Yeah, he just a younger than me, normal, tiny, dancing boy. I nodded to myself. I could do this. This was easy. I walked into the room quickly scanning the room for him, finding him and my stomach dropped. He was wearing those _damn_ glasses and a striped button-up and goddamnit his eyes. How the hell hadn't I noticed them before- He shifted, he seemed nervous too as I made eye contact. I kept a straight face though and moved to sit beside him at his table instead of in my normal spot. He turned his head to look at me and raised an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to say something but the teacher started talking.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my book as quietly as I could. What was I gonna say to him? It seemed awkward to just straight up ask him to sit with us so I scribbled down on the paper.

'_I have no clue what miss g is talking about right now._'

I folded up the note and slid it over to him. He looked around the classroom for a second, at the teacher for awhile then slid the paper in front of him, slowly unfolding it with extreme caution. I don't think he'd ever passed notes before. After reading what I had written he started scrawling something down. He slid it back to me. Written on it in neat, curvy writing was:

'_I completely understand it. Quadratic equations are an essential of Calculus._'

My eyes widened and I looked over at him and gave him a 'for real?' look and he gave me a head tilt and a 'yes for real' look. I scribbled more onto the paper then slid it back over.

'_Well maybe you should come sit at my table at lunch and you could help me?_' I didn't actually really care about my marks much in Pre-Calc but it seemed like a good segway into the topic of sitting with us. He read it, his eyes widening a bit. He wrote back.

'Yes_. But Dean, the cafeteria is a terrible working environment. Would you also like to set up an arrangement to work at one of our homes or maybe the library? I have tutored kids before I could help you substantially with frequent meetings_.' Tutored. I didn't know if I liked the sound of that. Being _tutored_. But whatever, it's just more time I would get to hang out with Castiel and hear him talk smart and yeah. I wrote him back

'_Yea, sounds good. I vote my house since we've already been to yours._' He read it and turned to me and nodded. He was about to write something else when miss g turned toward us and started yipping.

"Would the two boys at the back like to share their secrets with the rest of the class." Castiel froze. It was probably like the first time he had been caught doing anything close to breaking the rules. But I played it off cool.

"No thanks miss g, you see- thats why we were writing on paper in the first place. Talking would be rude and a disturbance in your class." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well right now its disturbing your own learning and I want it put away." She said before turning back to the whiteboard.

"Yes ma'am." I swiped the paper from Castiel's desk, crumpled it up and shot it into the garbage can across the room as miss g wrote some more crap numbers on the board. Castiel was staring at me. I threw him a wink and pretended to start paying attention.

* * *

**Woo! So see you guys whenever I see you I guess! How was the chapter?**


	14. -The Gang And Me -

**Alright guys I'm back! Yay this chapter is a bit longer and I feel kinda weird about it but whatever! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**CAS POV**

Dean walked into the room and I was so nervous I was almost shaking. Dean looked around the room for a moment and then he was staring right at me. I tried my best to calm myself down. Yeah, there was no way I was going to be able to muster up the courage to talk to him. Just thinking about it made my insides twist. But then actually Dean sat beside me, started passing me notes, and asked me to sit at his lunch table! Well, it was for math help- but still! And later (I don't know when, we didn't have time to establish a date) we would be going to Dean's house! I was going to get to see Dean's house. Holy crap. After narrowly avoiding a mishap with miss g for passing notes we had acted tedious for the rest of class. When the bell rang Dean had quickly gathered up his stuff and gave me a friendly punch in the arm.

"See ya at lunch" My mind was buzzing as I made my way to history class. I was excited but also very nervous, Dean's friends would probably hate me but I guess I had a small sliver of hope that they wouldn't. Well actually, I suppose Gabriel didn't seem to hate me. That's already 2/6ths of the group...

I sat down in the History 20 room and sighed happily. History may have been my favorite class. We have a fantastic teacher, Mrs Tangretti. She was so enthusiastic about the subject her interest could be seen reflected by the whole class. Well maybe not the _whole _class. There were always a few who could never get into it or somehow fell asleep. I didn't understand. Why didn't people like History? It's so fascinating to hear how all of these events from our past are linked and sometimes there is even a comedic aspect to the subject.

Mrs Tangretti began talking and I listened attentively and started taking notes. I got so captivated in history I didn't know how fast the hour was passing. Soon the bell rang and I jumped in my seat. Oh crap. Oh dear. I left the classroom and got my bagged lunch from my locker as slowly as I could. I didn't want to go in the cafeteria, this was so nerve-wracking. I made myself walk there anyway, I had to give this a try.

I arrived at the the cafeteria doors and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. The table I usually sat at was quiet and located in the nearest corner. Dean's table was essentially in the middle of the cafeteria, Gabriel and Charlie were already there. To get there I had to pass by _Crowley's_ table. I considered backing out right then and there. I could handle being alone. Yes, alone was safe- But Gabriel started waving me over and I accidentally made eye contact with him so I couldn't pretend I didn't notice. I nodded at him and made my way across the floor, watching my shoes and hoping Crowley wouldn't notice me. He seemed to have a need to bother me whenever he saw me so I had just learned his habits throughout the year and usually was able to completely avoid him. But as usual, luck seemed to not be on my side as I heard a gritty, sass filled voice.

"Oh hey! Guys look! It's Queerstiel! Get over here boy! " Crowley's friends laughed. I kept my head down and tried to keep walking but Crowley's friend Richard grabbed me by the back of my shirt and spun me towards Crowley. I stumbled as Crowley tried to be heard over all the talking kids in the cafeteria.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, pretty boy!... Soo what are you doing on this side of the cafeteria, come to visit-" Suddenly Crowley stopped talking Richard let go of me. I felt a presence behind me and Crowley looked like he was trying to swallow his words and Richard's eyes widened. The presence behind me was gone and marched up to Crowley, pushing his back into the table and growling.

"Listen here you piece of actual shit. Castiel is with me and I've told you so before. One more incident and I am dragging you behind the school to shove your fat head up your ass"

Dean.

I watched in shock as Crowley and Dean stared at each other like two carnivores fighting over an animal carcass, challenging the other to make a move. After a while Dean took a deep breath and stepped away from Crowley, straightening out his shirt.

"Tell your ignorant little crew that the same thing applies to them. No one touches Castiel." Watching Dean get defensive like this was kind of terrifying and kind of hot. He grabbed my wrist.

"C'mon Castiel." He pulled me across the cafeteria. All of Dean's friends were seated around the blue, circular table now. There was 4 bench seats around it, each seating 2 people. Charlie was beside Sam, Jo beside Gabriel (actually more like on Gabriel's lap) and Garth had a bench seat to himself. Dean sat down in the free one on the side nearest to Garth. I took the space beside Dean as he introduced me.

"Hey gang, so this is Castiel." There was a chorus of 'Hellos' and 'What's ups' and Garth actually got up to give me a hug- which was slightly awkward considering I was still sitting down. He didn't seem to care though he squeezed me tight and said so that only I could hear.

"Welcome to the gang. I know you're gonna fit with us like marshmallows and toast." My eyes brows furrowed. Part of the gang? Marshmallows and toast? As far as I knew I was just sitting here for today.

"Uhh, thanks." I said and Garth patted me on the back before walking back over to his seat. I started opening up my lunch. I set my food on the table; sandwich, two cookies, apple, and water. I noticed I was the only one with a paper bagged lunch. Everyone else didn't have one or had a tray of cafeteria food.

"So Castiel." Jo said. "I've seen you around at dance, you're good." I blushed.

"Thanks."

"Awwww!" Charlie, Jo and Garth chimed.

"He's so cuuuute when he blushes!" Charlie squealed as if I wasn't sitting right across the table from her. I blushed even darker and tried to shrink into my hoodie, receiving more high pitched noises from the red-headed girl. I turned to Dean for help but he was already looking at me and beaming. I froze up. Dean was almost smiling at me like I was special or something. It was so unexpected and nice I started smiling too. I couldn't look away and he didn't seem to want to either. My eyes only left him when I heard yelling.

"OH MY GOOOOD." Charlie went hysterical. Turns out everyone at the table had been watching as Dean and I had been gazing at each other for what had seemed like a very small amount of time. Everyone at the table began yelling things about me and Dean. I think they were completely exaggerating their reactions to what had just happened in order to bother Dean.

"YOU TWO ARE THE MOST ADORABLE THING THAT EVER EXISTED I AM GOING TO DIEEE!"

"BOYFRIEEENDS BOYFRIEENDS!"

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE CLOSET GAY"

and Gabriel was singing. "Can you feeeeel tHE LOOOOUVE TOONIIGHT!"

Everyone at the surrounding tables were starting to stare. Dean and I both hid our faces in our hands until our table mostly quieted down, the only noises were now whispers and chuckles. Dean cleared his throat and changed the subject. The rest of the table would've probably disagreed with this, but Dean seemed like the type who wasn't afraid to hand a friendly ass-kicking to his buddies, so they mostly shut up.

"So uh, Castiel, about that math..." he said, glaring at the giggling bunch at the table. "I kinda forgot my books in my locker... Should I go get them?"

"No." I replied. "I brought my own books we could use. But I suppose we should eat first."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. Sam started talking.

"So wait, Castiel, are you helping Dean with math? Aren't you younger than him?"

"Well yes, but some excel in certain subjects and some in others, age is sometimes almost meaningless."

"Right." Sam said and Charlie sighed happily, her head in her hands as she stared dreamily at me then Dean, then me then Dean.

"Oh my goodness, you're tutoring him too? That's so-" Dean cut her off.

"Charlie, if I hear the words cute or adorable again I am walking straight over to Gilda Elvindal and telling her about you big fat lesbian crush on her."

Charlie squeaked. "Dean! No! Shh, not so loud! Somebody could be listening! Word gets around you know and I don't want her to know until the right moment when I do something awesome and sweep her off her feet." \

Dean rolled his eyes. "You've been saying that for the past year Charlie. You've gotta muster up the balls to actually do somethin sometime soon."

Gabriel joined in. "Hell yeah Charlie! You should ask her to take you to prom! She's gonna graduate this year you know, you can't keep stalling."

Charlie whined. "But she's older! There's no way she wants to be with a girly little redhead like me! I don't even know if she's gay."

"Well there's no harm in trying." Sam said.

"Yeah, except for some possible unstandable humiliation and rejection." She muttered.

"I don't think unstandable is a word."

"Whatever." I wasn't used to this much banter about personal matters, it was actually quite intriguing. I presented an idea to the solve the problem.

"Charlie, you could always write her a note. It is considered a romantic gesture and if she was not interested she would not have to reject you face to face or even approach you if you do this right." Charlie's eyes widened.

"That's brilliant! Dean we're keeping this kid." I smiled and began eating my sandwich. Dean grinned at me then his eyes drifted down to my cookies, his eyes widening.

"Castiel, did your mom make those?"

"Yes, you can have them if you want, my mother sends me too much sweets sometimes."

"Are you serious?! Thanks! I don't think I would EVER get enough of your momma's cooking." He grabbed the cookies, stuffing the first one into his mouth and making a happy humming noise.

Everyone continued talking at the table and I actually found myself feeling comfortable. These people were not even remotely judgmental like I expected. I actually enjoyed myself so much that my books never got opened. Dean and I would have to find time to study later.

* * *

**Alrighty then! thats the end of this chapter Yee-hah! Reviews are groovy blah blah blah, you know the drill!**


	15. - Sticky Sweet Dancer -

**Wow, sorry this chapter ended up being pretty sexual...so uhh, just be prepared for that, Oops? How did this happen? Also I advise you listen to the song listed in this chapter as you read the one part (you'll know it when you get to it) It makes it more fun ^_^ It's Def Leppard's 'Pour some sugar on me'**

**ALSO IM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG OMG. FUCK, I wrote it up a while ago and THEN MY IPOD FRICKIN DELETED IT and then we went to the lake, my cousins cabin for a week so I had no time and shit wifi and yeah I apologize profusely.**

**But to make up for it, I made this the longest chapter yet :D**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews for last chapter and I want to know-**

**WHO IS CRYING BECAUSE COMIC CON I SURE AS HELL AM**

**Anyways I'll shut up here's the next chapter, I'm pretty nervous about it**

* * *

**DEAN POV**

I was walking to my black beauty after the long school day when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Sammy. He was almost taller than me now. That kid seemed to grow an inch a day. Also, I think he was still wearing his gym clothes.

"Dean you can leave without me. I'm gonna run home."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah Dean, it's called exercise. Its healthy." I laughed.

"Okay then, have fun being 'healthy'. Call me if your legs give out and you need a pick up. I'm gonna have a peaceful ride home with my favorite lady." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I win in the end cuz I'll outlive you by like 20 years, jerk." He said bitchily before he plugged his earbuds in, spun around and started jogging out of the parking lot. I called after him:

"In your dreams, bitch!" But he probably didn't hear me. I smiled and got into the impala, throwing my math books in the backseat. Damn, I had a lot of homework. Maybe I really should've gotten help from Castiel at lunch...nah. I didn't regret skipping out on the studying, lunch had been fun, except for the whole 'Dean plus Castiel equals cutest couple ever' thing. Like I was having a hard enough time telling myself I wasn't gay, let alone telling table full of my friends. I shifted into reverse and checked my mirrors and windows. Well speak of the devil! My NOT crush was walking out the school doors. I shifted back into park. I should show him how NOT gay I am. Just to make things clear. I hopped out of the impala with style, puffing my chest out like the manly man I was as I walked over to meet him on the sidewalk.

"Hey Castiel, my friend, my man, my bro." The dark haired boy furrowed his eyebrows but smiled a little. Okay so maybe that was a little forced. He returned my greeting.

"Hello Dean, um..." He paused thoughtfully. "...my man." Jesus, it sounded different when he said it. That plan backfired. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, yeah. So where you heading?"

"The bus."

"Pffft, screw that, the bus stinks. I'll take you straight to your house." The freaking guy never seemed to have a decent ride home. I could take care of that! It was only the good thing to do, right?

"It's okay Dean, you don't have t-"

"No dude, I'm driving you home. It's not such a big deal you know." He still looked hesitant so I hooked our arms and pulled him to baby. I took his bag and books, opened his door and helped him in- Fuck. Way to be straight Dean, frickin escort him into the car like we're going on a fancy-ass dinner date. The guy can get in a damn car by himself. I shook my head at myself as I moved to the drivers seat. I slid into the impala, reached to set Castiel's stuff down on the back seat and turned the keys in the ignition. The impala roared to life, I grinned; my baby made the sexiest sounds. One of my CDs was playing. Def Leppard. I bobbed my head. As we drove down the street we passed Sam, but he seemed too much into his music and exercise to notice us.

"So twinkle toes, I think I remember how to get to your place but if I take any wrong turns tell me." Castiel made an affirmative noise-

"Mm hm."

"Great, so uhh, when do you wanna do this whole studying thing we got planned? Cuz lunch didn't really work." Cas tilted his head in thought then turned to face me.

"How about tomorrow? Immediately after school?"

"Yeah that sounds good, my place right?"

"Mm hm." The ride was relatively quiet from then on but it was a comfortable silence. I drummed on the steering wheel. Castiel watched the town pass by his window with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at Castiel?"

"Hm? Oh. Nothing." He said but continued smiling out the window. I shrugged and continued driving until I pulled up to Castiel's sidewalk. I turned behind me and grabbed his shit from the back seat, flopping it onto his lap.

"There ya go man, see ya tomorrow."

"See you, Dean. Thank you." He held his hand out to me. I stared at it for a few seconds then slowly brought my hand to his. He shook it. What? Weird kid. _Weird kid with soft hands_. Jesus Dean. This is supposed to be anti-queer time. Fuck I still hadn't let go of his hand. He was looking at me funny. I let go of his hand and scratched the back of my neck.

"I uhh...just, er...bye Cas." He squinted his eyes at me.

"Cas?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I guess I just...Your name is like three whole syllables. I think I've used it before and it just sounds- I just kinda-" The blue eyed boy actually sighed happily, interrupting my spluttering.

"I like it." I exhaled in relief.

"Oh. Well good. I'm going to use it then. Um, bye again I guess." Cas chuckled and finally stepped out of my baby. I watched him walk down the sidewalk and into his house- just to be safe of course. Then I shifted into drive and started making my way back home. I turned my speakers up- my Def Leppard CD was still playing. Pour Some Sugar On Me. Oh yea. Good song, fucking good. I sang along.

"Yeah" I yelled and did a little fist pump, getting into it. I kinda liked not driving with Sammy every once in awhile, singing can be more fun when you know nobody can hear you. "Take the bottle, shake it uuup! Break the bubblee, break it uuUuP!"

When the song hit the chorus my brain sent me hurling into a vivid, unexpected fantasy and I almost hit the ditch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me and Castiel are in a big empty room. And oh god, Castiel. Fucking shit. He doesn't have a shirt on. Oh god, he doesn't even have pants. He's wearing nothing but a pair of black, lacy, girls panties. Shitshitshishit. He looks just-fucked... or maybe about to be...

_Pour some sugar on me_

He's dancing to the song but this kind of dancing is the kind that belongs in strip clubs. Its the kind of dancing that showcases everything inside those black panties. And oh god is he good- he's running his hands down his sides, and lazily grinding his crotch into empty space. My gaze drops and I can't help but stare at the bulge that tents the dark underwear, bouncing a bit with each movement. Castiel is covered in a thin layer of sweat that shines-reflecting light in the subtle rivulets of his abs. His eyes grow dark as a few of his fingers trail low and tease along the elastic of his panties. Next he's slowly reaching down to the floor to grab something. As he reached and turned he was curving his back and made sure to give me a nice view of that gorgeous ass. Mother fuck I didn't just think that. He's staying bent over probably exaggeratedly long and- god help me- his underwear is riding up a bit and the bottom curve his bare asscheeks are on the show. Oh god, he looks so...so smooth I want to touch so bad. I have to use a large amount of willpower to keep my feet planted where they are. I was too distracted to see what he had picked up but now it looked like something bottle-like as he held it in his hand.

_Ooh, in the name of love_

Son of a bitch. Damnit damnit damnit. Mmmfuck, It's chocolate sauce. He has a bottle of chocolate syrup. He licks his lips, making them shine wet, and takes a step towards me. He lifts the bottle of straight up, tilts his head back and opens his pretty mouth. His eyes fall closed as he pours some of the liquid out. It's oozing dark and thick onto his tongue. But instead of lapping it up into his mouth he lets it slide off his tongue and down his neck and collarbones. I watch it slowly drip down his toned chest and sharp, full hips as they languidly circle.

_Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up_

He stops pouring the sauce on his tongue, licking and wiping it off his chin and he continues dancing to the music, looking at me like I'm his next meal. And damn would I ever let him eat me. FUCK. Now he just winks, tilts his head back further, exposing his neck and lowers the bottle down to his torso. He lets the chocolate flow again and sighs lowly in satisfaction. He slides one hand into his messy sex-hair and another down his chest. His body bends presses into his own touch and his eyelids flutter. It drips down his legs and he runs his hands down his gently muscled thighs. Suddenly he's throwing the chocolate bottle away and holding one of his hands- now covered in chocolate, up to his face. He licks it off and sucks on his fingers, looking at me hungrily from under his eyelashes.

_Pour your sugar on me. I can't get enough_

He strides closer and closer to me, putting on a show with every step- His ass still slowly sways to the music and his cheeks are flushed red. His hands slide up and down his body again and my eyes follow his fingers. His waist, his hips, the teasing touches fall lower and lower but never touch that hard bulge between his hips. His lips are parted and his eyes almost completely black in lust as he takes the last few steps towards me and curls his arms around my neck. His hips are now moving more greedily, seeming to be searching for something to rub against but he doesn't allow them to touch me. I whimper. He mouths at my jawline then lets his pink, full lips hover right over mine. I can feel his hot breath in my mouth and I and shiver. He licks my top lip and whispers into my mouth.

_I'm hot sticky sweet. From my head to my feet, yeah._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I snapped back into reality. SON OF A BITCH! FUCK, this shit is impossible! I should just call it quits on this whole straight thoughts shit! No matter how hard I try I just can't keep that boy outta my head. Damn Castiel, I would've been able to suppress these super-queer thoughts if it wasn't for his fucking sex hair and ocean eyes... Yeah Castiel... with that hot as fuck body that I would just love to push up against a wall and- uhh yeah.

Shit yeah. So what if I thought Castiel was attractive? That only makes me a little gay. Everybody's a little gay sometimes right? Castiel was my gay thing. And that was okay. Because Castiel in panties? It was almost be a sin to deny myself that vision. Umf, I'd seen him shirtless before and I bet the lower half was just as se- I felt my cock twitch in my pants and realized I hadn't been the only one excited about the fantasy. Shit, this was the second time Cas had done this to me. How was I supposed to stop thinking of him that way when even my body couldn't stop? Its friggin impossible! Jesus, that decides it. I can be as gay as I want as long as I keep it inside my head. That'll work.

I continued driving home and switched the CD to some soothing Bob Dylan and thought about grandmas and kittens in an attempt to calm my dick. My house was about a 10 minute drive from Cas' and I didn't plan on walking in with a boner. As my baby rattled across town I thought more about Cas. Like shit, how was I supposed to act normal around that kid. He was a great dude and I wanted to spend more time around him, preferably without freaking him the fuck out or jumping him. Whatever, I would just have to be very aware of my words and actions. I'll have to learn to filter myself around him or something.

Thank god, when I arrived home littleDean had settled back down. I parked my impala in the garage, grabbed all of my homework and walked into the house. Sam was playing xbox in the living room.

"Hey Sam, is dad home yet?"

"No. He called and said that his meeting got postponed so he has to stay until the end of the week before he flies back home." I sighed.

"Oh. Looks like I'm cooking again tonight then." My dad was a nice guy, he really was. He was just obsessed with his work. We barely saw him these days, and we practically raised ourselves. My mom died when I was 6 so when my dad left on business trips I had been in charge of the house from a very young age. In the younger years sometimes dad got babysitters but me and Sammy could usually cope pretty well on our own. And you know, other than having a practically absent father and no mom- we had it pretty good; his fancy job always left us with enough money in the bank for all the food, clothes and essentials we needed. But we weren't exactly spoiled either. If we wanted something that wasn't a survival essential, we had to work for it and buy it ourselves. Stuff like my impala, my phone, birthday presents, some of my nicer, awesomer clothes and sometimes I buy stuff for Sammy. I don't want him to have to think about getting a job and working so hard. I try to let him be a kid as much as possible. I work at Bobby Singer's mechanics all summer and make just enough spending money to last me throughout the school year. I was about to climb up the stairs to do my homework in my room when Sam shouted from the couch.

"Hey Dean, what took you so long to get home?" I froze.

"Uh, nothing Sammy I just went for a little drive." I heard Sam chuckle.

"Suuure, I saw you with Castiel in the impala when I was running. Why do you gotta keep it secret when you're with him? Hmm? Did you two do something bad? Something bad together?" Good thing Sam was in the other room because I was flushed red as a tomato.

"Shut up Sam, I just gave him a ride home, I'm going to my room to do my homework." And with that I stomped up the stairs to my room and flopped down on my bed.

* * *

**HuzzaH! So thats the chapter, uhhh, I'm having a bit of a troublesome time with exactly where I'm taking this story but I'm sure it'll work out in the end...at least sorta. Actually if you guys have any ideas I'm open to suggestions! I have some ideas, but I would also love some fun filler chapters. Anyways... ummm I love reviews more than cake aaand I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	16. - He Chased Me -

**IM A TERRIBLE PERSON EVERYONE TAKE A SHIT ON MY FACE OR SOMETHING OMG IT BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE UPLOADED AND THIS CHAPTER ISNT EVEN THAT GOOD **

**GOOAHH I THOUGHT THIS SUMMER WOULD BE PRIME WRITING TIME BUT WEVE ACTUALLY BEEN DOIN SHIT NON STOP LIKE THIS WHOLE SUMMER I HAD ONE LAZY DAY AT HOME** _ONE_

* * *

**CAS POV**

I walked in the house and was immediately greeted by my parents standing by the door.

"Hellooo honey! How are you? How was school today?" They said in precise unison, it was really quite creepy actually. I think they do it to freak me out on-purpose. They were always so interested in my activities and well being that I often thought of telling them to get a different hobby because my life is really not so amusing. But then I remember that they actually do have like ten thousand different, unique but mostly embarrassing hobbies and I keep my mouth shut.

"Hello. And I'm good , school was good." I gave them a straight answer and turned to continue with my day as usual. I did not care to tell them every detail about my day, every day. But of course, they weren't letting me off the hook yet. Dad stopped me with a hand to my chest.

"Woah woah woah young man.".

"We saw that the bus didn't drop you off." My mom said smirking and my dad giggled. I groaned. My parents smiled even wider.

"So you did talk to him today!" Dad ruffled my hair. "That's a good boy!" Oh my god these two. I batted my father's hand away.

"Dad! I'm not five! Stop it."

"Oh you're such a teenager."

"Uh yeah, that would make sense because I AM a teenager."

"Yeah, whatever smart alek so let's hear the juicy details about Dean, will we be seeing more of him? Are you guys joined at the hip now? Did you make out in that hot rod car of his?-"

"MOM! HE'S STRAIGHT OH MY GOD WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR THREE DAYS." I dramatically threw my arms in the air.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Just invite him back sometime soon! We'll let you free now, you can go to your room." I huffed then spun toward the stairs and stomped away. I swear my mom had a bigger crush on Dean than I did. Not that it's much of an accomplishment. I don't have a massive crush on Dean or anything like pfft, that would be stupid. He's just a really nice guy with a really nice body and a really nice face and a really nice personality and...yeah. Okay, shutting up. You know most parents would probably be against their kid 'making out' with a kid they just recently became friends with but no, my parents wanted me to do whatever I wanted and they very much supported intimacy. (especially with Dean apparently)

When I got up to my room I played some Xbox to forget about my mom and dad being so creepy. It helped a lot actually, they were just being their normal overbearing selves and I had to cope with that. I was an only child so they had no one else to fawn over. I should be grateful I guess, some kids never get attention from their parents. After my deep-thoughted-Xbox session the day continued on normally. I did my homework, we ate some weird exotic fish for supper, i apologized for overreacting a bit after school, my parents apologized for being pushy and blah blah blah I showered and went straight to bed.

Shit. I looked to my alarm clock beside my bed- 8:15. I had slept in, only five minutes until the bus showed up at the stop. I got dressed grabbed my school stuff, skipped out on breakfast, brushed my teeth and tried to fix my hair. I groaned, my hair was being ridiculous. It stuck out and curled and poofed up and ugh. _This is why we don't go to bed right after we shower_. I reminded myself. I tried to put a little gel in it to make it stay down but it just got even more psycho. I had to give up on it or I would miss the bus. I bolted through the house, out the door and down to the bus stop just in time. I walked up the grimy bus stairs breathing heavily from the run. I got a couple weird looks but whatever. The worst thing about riding the bus was how early it arrived at the school.

I didn't have much for friends and the people I sorta hung around with all came to the school at the last minute. So every day I would awkwardly wonder around the yard or the halls as I watched other kids socialize. I didn't mind being alone really it was the looks I didn't like. People give you weird looks when you're alone, like you're some lesser being. It doesn't seem like much but when you get it all the time every day you start to dread it. I flipped up my hood and started my walk through the school yard, hanging my head and frightened turtle-ing into my sweater. I put my headphones in. I would rather listen to music than the obnoxious chatter of over-dramatized social matters and hormones expressed by word of mouth.

Yep, here came the stares, didn't it ever get boring to them? Staring at me? We come here hundreds of days throughout the year and they still think its important to send me a sneer instead of just carrying on with their lives? Sheesh. The stares kept coming, hmm, it seemed like more than usual.

More and more people were looking at me. Okay this was getting weird.

Jesus,_ everyone_ is looking at me. What was wrong? I checked myself over. Did I forget to wear pants this morning? What the hell is going on? It wasn't my hair, they wouldn't see it with my hood up. I sucked in a breath of air as I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I spun around. Oh.

It was Dean. He was completely out of breath. I pulled my earbuds out. He chuckled and ran his hands through his hair as panted out.

"Headphones, of course. Headphones, god I'm stupid. Son of a bitch Cas, you're a hard guy to catch." Why was he trying to catch me?

"What are you-"

"I was trying to wave you over to say hi the the gang again but you seemed more interested in the dirt. I couldn't catch your eye so I started making my way over here. I got kinda caught in the crowd and I was losing you so I called your name. You still didn't respond so I called it louder. And louder. Hell I probably yelled so loud they heard it inside the school." People were slowly going back to their conversations as Dean continued talking. Some people were whispering and pointing to the two of us.

"Like damn, I thought you were deaf because almost everyone in the schoolyard heard it except you. People were staring but whatever." His shook his head as he laughed again. "Why didn't I think of headphones? Well, whatever, now everyone knows just how loud I can scream." Dean winked and I was still trying to process the whole situation. Dean had made a gigantic fool of himself just to get my attention? Wow, he really didn't care what anyone thought about him... And wait, he did this all just so I could say hi to the gang? What? I blinked hard.

"You okay there, twinkletoes?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just ah...sorry Dean. I should pay more attention to my surroundings, you didn't have to do that." Dean patted me on the shoulder.

"Nah, it alright. It wasn't a problem man. Lets just get back to the gang." Dean took me by the wrist and pulled me through the crowd. He seemed to be doing this a lot. When we arrived at the tree where Dean's friends hung out we were greeted with a slow clap by the whole group. Gabriel stood up, pressing a hand to his heart.

"Wow Dean, what a performance. That was beautiful, heart wrenching. The dork reuniting with his dorky boyfriend, how lovely." He wiped non-existent tears from his eyes before being interrupted by Charlie.

"Dean! Dean! This is what you looked like-" She re-enacted Dean trying to get Cas. She attempted to running in slow motion. She reached out her hand to no one and yelled. "CASTIEL! Oh CAS! DARLING , I need you to sit with us! Please hear me O, beloved one! The world might end if you don't come back to the tree with me! We shall make love in its plentiful boughs!" Jo, who was sitting on a thick tree branch made a disgusted faces and jumped down.

"Eww! Dean an Cas cooties. Mixed cooties are the worst." The gang really was having fun with this. Cas felt like this teasing wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Dean was flushing and trying to hide hide his face without looking like he was trying to hide his face. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Guys, quit it. We all know that Cas would never come uninvited cuz hes so goddamn polite. You guys said you wanted him to come over so I went to get him. It was a necessary measure." The gang rolled their eyes. Gabriel spoke up.

"Well, you didn't have to go all titanic on us." He chuckled. Dean ignored him, turning to me. I had just been kind of standing there in shock for the past few minutes.

"Cas, you can sit with us from now on. At lunch, and whenever. And please do, because if I have to go get you again these guys are going to die or something." Dean said, glaring at the group. Finished talking, he sat down facing the tree and patted the grass next to him, turning to look up at me. He looked so gorgeous peering up at me, I sat beside him without another word. Everyone went back to talking about prom and who they were going to take or were thinking about taking. I stayed quiet thinking to myself about the topic, who would I take to prom? There wasn't much choice for me. The only person I would want to take was...Dean. And he was off limits. I was enamoured in the conversation with myself in my head and I was getting warm so I let my hood back down. Dean had been talking to somebody but he turned to glance and me and started chuckling. I arced an eyebrow, confused. He reached up and ruffled my hair.

"Its even crazier than usual." He grinned. I flushed, looking at the dirt, embarrassed. My damn hair was always so ridiculous I must've always looked like some psychotic slob. Dean looked a little panicked for a second.

"No its not bad!" He blurted out. "Its just amusing."

"Hair isn't supposed to be amusing Dean, its supposed to behave."

"Oh. Well I uh.. disagree. But if you want I could try to fix it.." His hands were already lifting up into my hair, combing through it. He was sticking his tongue out in concentration and I smiled. It felt good- his hands in my hair. I hummed happily and let my head down lower. I don't know what he was doing with my hair, but I didn't really care.

* * *

**So I guess thats kind of an awkward place to end it and just an overall awkward chapter but Im still kinda short on time- Thanks for reviews and stuff all you nice people do and I would love loVE LVOE LOVE MORE REVEIWS MAKE ME HAPPPPPY OKAY BYE FOR NOW!**


	17. - Decisions -

**So hey guys I'm _FINALLY _uploading again. I'm sorry its been so long, I'm just not really feeling this story any more.. does anyone still care to read it? It's getting close to done but I'm just feeling kind of shitty about my writing ugh I wanna start all over this story sucks. If you still want to read it tell me because otherwise I've kind got ideas for starting a new one.**

* * *

**DEAN POV**

Cas' hair was soft and sticky. He must've put some sort of gel in it earlier. The gang was chuckling at something, but at this point I didn't care. I ran my hands along his scalp, combing out the few knots and unsticking the gel before I tried to work magic. I had always had short hair that I just spiked a bit at the top. So I didn't know what the fuck to do with Cas' slightly longer, curlier tufts. I combed it all over to one side and chuckled.

"This is the look for you."

"Dean noo." Cas pouted, making angry squinty eyes at me. I ruffled his hair up again, then brushed it all backwards. Cas' eyes closed, the lines in his face going soft as I brushed it back, I watched his face for a bit instead of his hair. Shit, he was so pretty. I cleared my throat and parted Cas' hair in the middle and pressed it to his head to see if it was possible to make him less pretty.

"Oh that's hot." I laughed sarcastically. Thing is, Cas _was_ still hot, just in a funnier.. or maybe more interesting way.

"Deeean." Cas whined again, batting my hand away and quickly shaking his blushing head, his hair going back to how it was before. He gave me a scolding look then tilted his head forward again. "Fix it for real this time." I smiled, putting my fingers back in his hair, brushing my fingers through the roots. He hummed happily, pushing up into my hand like a cat.

"I dunno Cas, I think your hair is the best when it's au naturelle."

"Well it's not natural anymore since you've been playing with it. So you have to do something."He argued.

"Hmm." I curled my fingers into it, making it fluffy again. He let out a low, happy sighing sound that I tried to not imagine in a less innocent situation. At the front I smoothed his hair so that pieces of it hung just over his eyebrows. I swept some to the side and some back, Cas' hair looked the best when it was a bit disorganized.

"There." I pulled my hands out, looking over my work. "Perfect." Cas' frowned a bit when he realized my fingers were gone but then smiled genuinely, looking up at me.

"Thank you."

Gabriel let out a low whistle. "Wow, you're making it hard for me to not tease you two. That was like the gayest thing I've ever seen." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Gabe, can't a guy fix his friends' hair without getting beaked?" Okay, that sounded better in my head. Gabe chuckled.

"Well it does look quite fabulous so props on that." Cas smiled and looked down shyly at his lap. Yeah, I did do a pretty decent job didn't I? I smiled at him when he wasn't looking. Gabe started talking again.

"So Dean-O, who're you taking to prom?"

"I have no idea. What about you?"

"You should bring Bella." Gabe offered. "She is one hot piece of-"

"Gabe there's no way in hell I'm bringing Bella. Forget it." Bella was a bitch to put it bluntly. I couldn't think of a single girl I would want to bring. Guess that's what happens in a small town, slim pickings. God, was I gonna go to prom alone? Nah, I the only person I'd even been remotely attracted to lately was..Cas. Shit.

"I don't know who I'm taking either." Cas blurted out. We all gave him funny looks.

"Cas, aren't you in 11th grade? Prom is next year." Charlie pointed out.

"Yes well, I've never really had anyone to tell this to besides my parents but I uh...I will be graduating with this years' students. I'm completing many of my grade 12 credits this semester and I'm going to take a few summer courses." The group was in a slight shock.  
Dean's mouth dropped.

"So Pre-Cal isn't the only 30 class you're taking?! You're graduating with us?" The group was shouting all at the same time;

"I knew you were smart but daaamn!" "That's so cool!" "We have Einstein in our midst!" Cas picked at the grass.

"Thank you guys. I'm excited to be graduating with you too." The bell rang and I stood up, giving Cas a hand, helping him off the ground. Fuck. Gaygaygay.

"So you're graduating with us?" I repeated again dumbly. "Unbelievable." Cas walked beside me.

"Not really, but uh thanks."

"You're welcome. What class do you got?"

"History."

"Right. I've got gym. So I guess I'll see you around." I had to take the the other hall, I turned and waved to Cas, who waved back before turning his separate way. He still did look very cute with his hairdo. I frowned at the thought that Cas would probably attract lots of girls with his extreme cuteness today. I pouted and left to put my backpack away but when I walked into the gym changeroom doors I smiled, remembering Cas was gay. It didnt matter if Cas attracted girls, he would never reciprocate their appreciation...

But fuck, it shouldn't matter if Cas attracted people. Cas could date someone if he wanted. Though I involuntarily shivered at the thought as I undressed, getting my gym clothes on quickly. It just seemed absurd, Cas with somebody..not me. Maybe I should ask him to prom as a friend so that no one else could ask him. Yeah! It'd be perfect! Neither of us had anyone we wanted to take, we could be those two funny friends who came together to prom. I tried to imagine it as I walked into gym class. Cas showing up to my house in a tux and taking my arm. My heart fluttered at the image. Fuck, so I guess I was nursing a little tiny tiny crush on Cas but whatever. People have crushes on their friends, its like a phase right? It'll pass.

I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts as the gym teacher kept talking.

"Today, we'll be running the mile." A groan echoed throughout the class. "Oh, come on its not that far, when I was your age I would run..." The teacher continued to blab about his generation of fit and fantastic children as the kids beside me rolled their eyes. My mind drifted away again. Cas and I getting pictures together in our suits. Cas and I walking in to do the grand march hand in hand. Cas and I _dancing_. Yeah, I was definitely asking Cas to prom.

The teacher led us out to run the mile on the outdoor track and told us how many times we would need to run around it in order for it to be a mile. We all ignored him and decided we would quit whenever most of the other kids did, as usual. He started us all at the line in the track like it was a race, which it wasn't and no one really cared who finished first save the jocks. I usually like to think when I run. It takes my mind off of my burning lungs and boring step after step after step after step. God I hate running. The gym teacher now had his whistle in his hand and was waving his arm up and down as he shouted.

"ON YOUR MARKS. GET SET. GO!" Some kids raced off but most of us started at a slow paced jog, including me. I thought about how I might ask Cas to prom. Maybe today when he was tutoring me.. Or maybe I'd pass him a note in Pre-Cal sometime. It better be soon I guess, because that boy could get quickly stolen away from me.

* * *

**Yeeee Haw! So that's another chapter done! So what do you guys think.. am I allowed to rage quit on this story? I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers and followers and favoriters and stuff too of course ^_^**


End file.
